A birthdaycake?
by shoo
Summary: One shot. All I say is: Never eat anything made by Gaara or Kankurou


This story originally belongs to me, and was earlier posted by my friend ShikamaruChick, since I couldn't log in at my account, I still wanted it posted, so here it is again!

Also, rated for extremely bad cooks and humor, so, just read and enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KNOCK

KNOCK KNOCK

Kankurou cracked his eyes open. What the...

KNOCK

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming...jeez...", the puppetmaster swung both his legs over the edge of the bed and sauntered to the door. As he opened, a slightly tired and irritated Gaara stared at him expectantly.

"What do you want? This is an ungodly hour in the morning", he yawned and his little brother started dragging him out of his room and towards the kitchen.

"Have you forgot...? It's Temari's birthday today, and we were supposed to make a cake, remember?"

"Since when do you care?" Kankurou asked as they entered their messy kitchen. He received a deadly glare and decided to shut up before pissing Gaara off more.

"Sooo...", the oldest of them said and grabbed the knob to the larder. "I'm not very good at cooking or anything, but oh well...hmm, where's the sugar?"

**Ten minutes later of searching for ingredients and stuff, they finally got to begin with the cake**

"What now?" Gaara demanded and glared into the bowl they were supposed to use for the dough.

"Uhmm...you can start to whip these eggs and sugar together...while I...uhm...I'll be right back, I just have to go and prepare Temari's birthday present." and with that, he went off and Gaara was alone in the kitchen.

"Hmm", he picked three eggs up and examined them closely before throwing them all into the bowl together with the sugar Kankurou had found. If he just did what he was told, nothing could go wrong... Gaara grabbed a whisk and the room was filled by the sound of eggshells being mixed together with sugar and egg-white.

"Two teaspoons...with vanilla sugar?" the redhead read from the recipe on the table, then poured the sugar into two different teaspoons and threw it all into the bowl. "I guess the spoons will melt in the oven...", he reasoned.

**A few minutes later of hard work and mixing the 'ingredients' together**

Gaara pulled the oven open and put the baking tin with the dough in it.

"There...", he said quite proud of himself. "Now, where's Kankurou?" speaking of the devil, his older brother stomped into the kitchen with a cardboard which looked rather alarming.

"What do you got there?" Gaara questioned suspiciously and backed away as the box was showed onto the table.

"It's a present for Temari...did you finish the cake already?" while saying this, he turned to look at the oven and then back to the redhead. Gaara shrugged and his face looked as blank as usual.

"It wasn't that hard...I even started doing the garnish...", he showed a bowl of something that looked very similar to mashed potatoes. Kankurou sighed and looked at the recipe.

"Gaara...did you pour two dl of icing sugar together with the butter...?" silence...

"No...granulated sugar...why?" The puppet master smacked his forehead.

"The recipe says two dl of icing sugar, not granulated sugar!" he stared down into the bowl in disbelief. (1)

"... Are you sure...?" Gaara asked and watched as his brother went crazy.

"I'm damn sure of it! Holy mother of...wait, maybe she won't notice any difference..." a grin appeared on his face but faded as he realized what time it was. "OMFG! Get the cake out! It's time...hurry!" he pushed his little brother to the oven where the rather well-made cake seemed to be finished.

Together, they smeared the 'garnish' over the partly burnt cake and got ready to wake their sister up. Kankurou grabbed the parcel and Gaara the cake.

They entered the dark room of Temari's as they both involuntarily started singing. (imagine that lol)

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthda..."

"Shut up!...please, just come in...", Temari yawned and turned the lights on, discovering her little brothers in the doorway. "Awww, you guys are so sweet...now, give me a piece of that cake!"

"Temari...you're quite demanding you know...", Kankurou said politely and handed her the present while Gaara cut out a piece of the cake.

"Happy birthday...", he told her as she received the cake and took a bite to chew on, but suddenly stopped.

"Temari...? Something's wrong?" both boys watched their zombie-fied sister as she fell back onto the bed. "Temari!" Kankurou put his hands over his mouth.

An annoyed sound escaped Gaara's lips as he removed the cake from the bed.

"Maybe it was the spoons...?"

Kankurou:...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) This actually happened to me when I was at my friend's house and we were making a Swiss roll, while she made the dough, I was supposed to make the filling, that is to say, I mixed butter with a lot of sugar when it was supposed to be icing sugar and my friend wasn't all too happy, anyway, we gave it to her nephew cause he eats anything XD

I know this story is all silly and stuff, don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but oh well, I'd be very happy if you leave me a review, good or bad


End file.
